Young Dracula Drabbles
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: these mainly focus on Erin and Vlad and i'll say at the beginning when there set so read and enjoy. T because i'm paraniod and theres swearing. If you have any Ideas for a drabble let me know and I'll add it.
1. Chapter 1: Erin you need therapy

**A/N: Set after episode 4 series 3. (Fangs For The Memories) R&R please more to come if you like. **

i am an idoit, how could I ever Let this happen. I gusse I'll have to deal with it sooner or later.

But in all honesty, how did I let my self fall in love with Vladamir Dracula, the chosen one.

Hes a cold hearted killer (at least thats what I tell myself) and yet, the only thing I can think when he shows that is how hot he looks with fangs.

Erin get a grip on yourself, your not in love, he just looks good like all vampires

But all vampires arn't sweet and charming and caring and... and. This is driving me up the wall.

I can't save my brother and I'm falling in love with a vampire, I am completely screwd.

Wolfie didn't help matters either, a half vampire half werewolf. He was cute and sweet and impossible not to see in a good light.

The count even had his moments though they where few and far between.

Ingrid. Well she was a lot like her dad though her brother seemed to rub of on her more.

Thats it i'm crazy. I like living with vampires, except Bertrand (he dosen't like me at all). I'm in love, wait checking, yep defanitly love, with the most powerful vampire in history whos said to lead vampires to rule the world and have a practically adopted half vampire half werewolf brother.

Erin, you need therapy


	2. Chapter 2: you've got it bad

**A/N: set after carpatian feast series 3 episode 5. Please R&R and let me know if you like it**

Dads not happy, then again he never is.

It's even worse now because he's found out I like Erin. She's a great girl, beautiful, intelligent but to dad shes not good enough because she's a half fang (as far as dad knows)

I couldn't care less I can't get her out of my head and it's driving me crazy. Not to mention I keep replaying kissing her over and over again, her soft warm lips and Imagining taking it much, much further.

Wolfie see's her as a sister and mabey even a slight mother figure.

Ingrid likes her as much as she likes me so thats not saying much

Why couldn't dad see her personality and not as a low life half fang

Why can't he be happy I have someone I love, but no, she wasn't born a vampire so she inferior.

And I wanted to smash Bertrands face in for always looking down on her, like she was dirt unworthy of being within the mighty Dracula house hold (Shit, I sound like dad)

I leaned back in my coffin listening. "No wolfie don't ear the furniture." Erins vioce was light but had a firm edge to it. After a very short pause I heard laughing. Her laugh was enchanting.

Vlad my man, you've got it bad


	3. Chapter 3: in over your head

**A/N: ****set after episode 5 season 3, enjoy and please R&R**

Life is difficult. Now that Vlad knows I'm not a vampire I'm scared someone else will find out but also, I'm glad he knows.

Vlad, I half want to kill him for making believe he was gonna let me burn and I half want to run up to him and kiss him for saving me.

Him kissing me was incredable, vampires couldn't tell I had a heart beat but I knew when he kissed me it went from 60 to 170. I spent every night dreaming about him and anything but innocent nights together.

I swear I'm turning into one of those love drunk teenagers who never stops blushing. At least I'm not turning into a possesive bitch though its very tempting.

* * *

><p>Me and Vlad where sat on the sofa doing homework.<p>

Well he was doing homework while I watched because I didn't go to school.

He looked so hot, his hair was disheveled, he kept biting his lip and every so often tracing them with his tongue.

I kneeled next to him resting my cme hin on his shoulder.

As he turned to look at are lips where only inches apart. He leaned foward brushing are lips together. He made to pull back but I tangeled my fingers in his hair. His lips where soft and perfect and he tasted sweet.

He twisted his body and wraped his arms around my waist holding me close. I never wante this to end. I could feel the layers of muscle beneath the thin school shirt and I had the impulse to pull it of him.

I finaly pulled back needing to breath but my hand stayed in Vlads hair and his rested on my waist. I wanted to stay with him forever even If I had to become a vampire.

I just stared into his eyes, I felt like I was being hypnotized but Vlad would never do that to me.

"VLAD!" The counts scream broke the moment

"I should go." And with that Vlad was gonea t vampire speed. I leaned back into the sofa.

Erin, your In over your head


	4. Chapter 4: for now and eternity

**A/N: what would happen if Vlad and Erin where alone and Erin wasn't using the spray. Some piont after series 3 episode 5. R&R **

My mind was clouded haze, all I could hear was her heart beat and smell the blood rushing through her vains.

I couldn't stop thinking about her, beauty, intelligance, her body, her blood.

I'm a teenage boy stuck with the hottest girl on the planet which is enough to drive me crazy but combine that with being a vampire. I'm starting to see why they call it blood_lust_.

* * *

><p>Erin was sat on the edge of the four poster bed inside one of the old rooms. I knocked and entered. She gave me a sweet and slightly saductive smile, that was it, all the lust rushed to the surface and there was no holding back.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up in Vlads arms pressed up against his chest. His lips where red and full and his hair stuck to the seen of sweat still presant.<p>

I never wanted this to end but how could this go on, hes the chosen one and as far as everyone else is concerned I'm a half fang.

I thourght back to last night there was no way I would ever let this go. I wanted him more than anything and I'd do anything to keep him, even become a vampire.

I leaned back slightly to trace the contors of his sixpack and run my fingers along his well toned chest.

I was the luckyest girl on the planet and I'm never Letting him go he's mine for now and eternity.

* * *

><p>I felt Erins fingers run across my chest sending an ubdetectable shiver down my spine. I had her and shes mine.<p>

For now and eternity


	5. Chapter 5: Lost

**A/N: set after dad to the bones. R&R please.**

This can't be happening. No I've lost him I loved him and now he's gone. He's evil.

I thought he was diffrent but now he's just the same, evil.

I can see It in his eyes, the cold, dead and dark and only the smallest part of the Vlad I love is left and It's to far buryed and I don't think I'll ever get him back.

I wanted to brake down and cry but that would just get me killed.

I'd have to leave, either he'd tell the others I'm a breather or he'd kill me him self or even turn me into a half fang just so he could keep me as a toy for all eternity.

That's it I have to leave, either way I lose my broter and the one I love so why not keep my life.

If Vlad starts a new dawn of the vampires thou no one is safe, we'll all die and I've lost him.

* * *

><p>This Is incredable, the power the control I'm invincable and soon all vampires and lowley humans shall bow before me or die.<p>

_No what about Erin you love her don't hurt her. Breathers and vampires can live together._

I Ignored It Erin would become my queen and a real half fang and like Bertrend said It was a silly little idea

I simpley lost my way


	6. Chapter 6: I love you

**A/N: set after Bad Vlad. R&R **

I sank to the floor in my room. He's gone and I don't know when or If he'll be back.

I let out a strangled sob, I'd have to leave, the only thing that kept me safe was Vlad, my Vlad but he might never be back not really.

How could he leave me after all that happened. I don't know what to do except leave but I've got no were to go.

Vlad as my home and that can't be replaced and I'll miss this place.

Wolfie's so sweet and inocennt, most of the time. Ingrid needs help after what Vlad did. NO! his reflection did that not the real Vlad.

The Counts in a foul mood, Vlads gone and he nearlly died after the reflection pu the garlic around his neck and ... and.

I want the person I love back, the way he was or even as his reflection as long as he's mine. He's one of the only things In my life that seems real any more.

My brothers a half fang the slayers guild will see me as a traitor.

Vlad come back I love you.

* * *

><p>Erin stop please.<p>

Don't cry I'll be back for you, I could never leave you, not really.

There's only one thing in this world I'm sure of and that's you and how I feel about you.

Erin, I love you.


	7. Chapter 7: The Return

**A/N: This is set as the name suggests during the return, Vlad and Erin's thoughts at paticular points **

I stood there for all but a second hoping my eyes weren't playing tricks on me then I ran down the stairs engulfing him in a hug and I felt Vlad stagger back. Whoops, Must have surprised him.

For a second everything froze there was no one else just me and Vlad. His arms around me and I never wanted to let go.

I pulled back and asked him when he got back, I couldn't even be angry at him for not coming to see me.

* * *

><p>I saw Erin at the top of the stairs and I got lost in how beautiful she was after not seeing her to the point, me the strongest vampire in the world stumbled back when she hugged me.<p>

In that moment I just wanted to take her as fast as possible to my room and hold her close never letting go doing things that would make a sailor blush.

* * *

><p>I listened as Vlad told me about his plan for Mina, I couldn't keep the smile of my face when I commented that the old Vlad wouldn't have done this. This darker, more dangerous side, like a leader was incredibly sex to say the least.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome Back

**A/N: set just after The return, hope you like R&R. **

I felt my back being slammed into the wall, we where alone, teenagers and had feelings for each other, not forgetting Vlad also has bloodlust to contend with, emphasis on the lust.

Vlad's hands rested against the wall while mine wrapped around his neck, are tongues battled for dominance as I moaned in my throat and I heard him growl, a predatory sound that turned me on no end.

I lifted his shirt over his head and he unbuttoned mine, kissing along my collar bone and leaving nips and kisses on my neck.

I bit down on my lip, tipping my head back.

His hands wrapped around my legs as he lifted me up and I wrapped them around his waist.

I was trapped between the wall and Vlad's solid chest extremely thankful that everyone was out the house as I let out a shameless moan.

After what seemed like to little time even though it was hours Vlad set me down, we where both patting as he ghosted a few kisses over my shoulder though he was only gasping from the adrenalin and force of habit.

"Welcome back."


	9. Chapter 9: In his arm's

**A/N: set at the end of hit chicks.**

She's a slayer and I couldn't see it. I loved her, no I love her more than anything and she lied to me when I'd told her everything.

The worst part Is even though she lied, I want her back. When I found out she was a slayer I felt like my heart had been shattered and I was angry, now all I feel is empty.

I need to hold her and keep her close no matter what she Is.

After all the things that had happened I would have thought she'd trust me but I still want to trust her and it hurts so much not being able to.

* * *

><p>Why didn't I tell him, I should have told him who I was but I was scared.<p>

I gusse even If I love him I've never trusted easily where as the vampire, the chosen one still trusted me when he found out I was beather.

When I said no more secrets I should have told him then and there.

There's only one thing I could do, warn Vlad and pray he believes me enough to put his gaurd up at least because even if I'm not with him I just want him to be there and not a pile of dust.

I love him and I just want to be in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: set during blood loyalties **

I saw her hugging him and for the first time I wanted to kill him.

I felt my evil side force it's way to the surface and nearly take over but I couldn't do anything and I wouldn't.

* * *

><p>I was back in his arm's and it felt like I was, home and I belonged for the first time in my life and he was sending me away to keep me safe.<p>

I loved him and even though I knew this was a good Idea and It was safer I didn't want to leave him.

* * *

><p>I had her back and I was pushing her away, I couldn't let her get hurt.<p>

She helped me, saved me and my dad and I was letting her go, making her leave.

It was tarring my heart out to make her leave but as long as her's stayed beating I couldn't care less.


	10. Chapter 10: First impressions

**A/N: set during episode one series three.**

I just got the car started an "AHH!" Outside was a Vampire.

"Speaking of brothers that's mine." Ingrid said sounding irritated.

They circled each other and I looked at the chosen one, physically he looked my age, even from here I could see the deep enchanting eyes that could hypnotise without any vampiric power.

"You got old." Ingrid stated, that confirmed the theory that he was only just a fully fledged vampire and hadn't been one for long.

"You got sick." O.K. I recognised the sibling rivalry.

I got lost listening to the chosen ones warm voice that could easily pull any girl and some guys into the vampires grasp, he didn't sound like the monster we where taught to fear and that added to my fear of this vampire because that voice so human and lulling could make me forget what he was and then I'd be dead.

A circle of fire sprang up and his fangs dropped the deep eyes becoming pure black.

"You'll lose." The voice was demonic and what you'd expect of a vampire but his appearance was still alluring, yet another thing to add to the _why he's so dangerous and I'm likely to end up dead _list.

"Come home, we miss you." The chosen one said sounding desperate and surprisingly human as the vampiric powers dropped.

"We?" Seems the count is sexist like most vampires.

"Deep down he loves you."

"No he doesn't, never has, never will." An old argument as things continued out there one more thing caught my attention.

"You are special, your my sister." Great he can be sweet to, yet another thing for the list.

* * *

><p>"Bite me, go ahead, bite me." By the look on the counts face I could see it, he was scared. They most well known and feared vampire in history was scared and that made me terrified. One more thing I noticed was how protective he was of his sister, so unlike other vampires and I had to stake Ingrid.<p>

* * *

><p>I watched her stand their fidget for a second and I could see why her sire abandoned her, she was timid, not a killer, she was still human and I knew already I wanted to get close to the little half fang. She'd saved my sister and I wanted to repay her but also there was something about her that just seemed to draw me to her.<p> 


End file.
